


Room 407

by ihadeatenhername



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadeatenhername/pseuds/ihadeatenhername
Summary: Kelsey works at the front desk of a nice hotel and a nice young woman named Cody is staying there for a YouTube convention. Kelsey thinks her shift is over for the night, but then Cody comes down, needing her help.





	Room 407

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing that ripped through my mind after I read "waste your time with me in california" by mercutionotromeo and listened to some Sigrid and thought about shit for a bit. Enjoy!

Kelsey was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Working the front desk of a nice hotel was never her idea of a dream job, but it was paying the bills for the time being, and it wasn't the hardest work, especially now that she was in the swing of things. Her shift was almost over, and she was so ready for that. She would go home, crash, hopefully remember to take off her makeup this time, and then repeat everything the next day.

With ten minutes left to go, the elevator dinged and a young woman walked out and approached Kelsey at the desk. Forgetting her tiredness momentarily, Kelsey felt her body spike with nervous energy as she registered just how fucking pretty this girl was. She saw hundreds of people come through this place every week, people from all walks of life, of all variations of appearance; so for any one person to strike her as particularly beautiful was now a novelty.

"Hi," the girl said, gripping with manicured but unpainted nails onto the edge of the counter. She wore a simple black tank top and a pair of black yoga shorts. Kelsey felt like she was in a dream. The girl had medium-length dark brown hair, damp, like she'd just taken a shower. Kelsey's mind drew her into a fogged-up space where this girl stood, water dripping down her skin, asking for Kelsey's company. But then she blinked and pretended to cough roughly into her elbow, trying to find mental stability before she opened her lips in an agreeable smile.

"How can I help you this evening?"

The girl's eyes gave Kelsey the strangest feeling. At first, they seemed guarded, building upon a stiff mouth to create a closed-off expression. But then those same eyes, hazel, Kelsey decided, roved casually over Kelsey's torso and then around her face, zeroing in on her eyes and suddenly looking... well, not exactly warm and friendly, but not restrained either. Kelsey wondered if it was time to cough again. Maybe busy herself with something imaginary on the computer screen.

"Um..." the girl seemed to forget what she had wanted to say, then snapped her fingers and pointed at Kelsey. "Hair drying. My hairdryer is broken."

"Okay, that's not a problem ma'am—"

"It's Cody," the girl interrupted, smile cutting dimples decisively into her cheeks.

"Yes, of course, I'll get right on that and have a new hairdryer brought to your room." Kelsey started to write up the work order on the computer, meanwhile, her face starting to heat up as she tried to comprehend why this pretty girl, the customer to her employee, would say her name like that. What was Kelsey supposed to do with that?

Cody's eyes grazed the far end of the counter. Kelsey was the only employee there at present. Then their eyes met again, and Kelsey tried to ignore the growing instability of her composure as her mind continued to run rampant with fantasies.

"Is there anything else I can help you with this evening, ma'am?"

Cody stood, eyebrows wrinkling as she made herself think on it.

"Well, 407 is feeling like the loneliest room I've ever stayed in, but, there's nothing you could do about that."

Kelsey said nothing, hoping her lips were smiling, glad one of her coworkers wasn't present to watch her struggle.

"Enjoy your evening," Kelsey finally managed. In response, Cody's lips pulled into a half-smile and nodded, turning and walking away. Kelsey waited until the elevator doors shut again to let out the sigh she'd been holding in. Her shift was over, finally, and now she had plenty of time to brood over what had just happened. Funnily enough, she wasn't tired anymore...

***

Kelsey tried to pretend she didn't know better as the elevator took her up to the fourth floor. She knew it was a fireable offense to approach a guest like this, but for some reason, her usual sensibilities were off duty that night. She'd been about to head out to her car when she'd remembered the way that Cody girl had looked at her. Somehow, the memory had inspired her to walk backward and sneak into the nearest stairwell, checking both ways to be sure that none of her fellow employees saw her. She felt ridiculous, hauling ass with giddy speed up the eight flights of stairs, but couldn't be bothered to hide it. By the time she reached the top, her once clean change of clothes—a t-shirt and distressed jeans—was now damp with fresh sweat, and her breathing was heavy. She stood, leaning against the wall of the stairwell, catching her breath. It gave her time to consider going back, agreeing with the adult in her brain that was not very happy with her choices so far. But then the image of the girl's wet body in the foggy room flashed through her mind, and she was shoving through the exit door into the hallway of the fourth floor.

"You're fucking crazy," she whispered to herself, making her hands tight fists and then stretching the fingers out, in and out, in and out, as she looked door to door for the right room.

Then it was there, right in front of her: 407.

What am I gonna do, knock? Kelsey thought with a bitter laugh. But then her hand was touching the door, and then she was raising her clenched knuckles, and then—

"Just a second," called the voice from within. Kelsey, frozen in place, totally beside herself at her strange forwardness, could only watch in rising horror as the door handle jiggled and then the door opened. Sure enough, there she was. Still wearing clothing, of course.

"Oh," the girl said, her hair showing signs of being recently blown dry. "Hi."

"I wanted to, uh, check, before I left, to make sure that you got your blow dryer."

Cody's face tensed as she tried not to smile, giving Kelsey the impression that she was not upset with Kelsey showing up. Maybe she wasn't going to call the front desk and tell Kelsey's boss to fire her ass for harassment.

"I did," Cody said, threading her fingers through her hair.

Kelsey nodded, trying to think of what to do next without seeming awkward.

"Are you thirsty?" Cody asked, stepping aside while holding open the door. "I just opened a fresh Fiji Water and I definitely can't finish it by myself." Her mouth hung open in an inviting smile.

Kelsey laughed, her first full laugh, appreciating the opening Cody was giving her.

"Yeah, sure."

They sat next to one another on the couch. Kelsey sipped the Fiji water looking around the room. It was more specifically a suite, and Kelsey instantly wondered at why this girl was staying here, and why alone.

Before she could open her mouth to ask, it was like Cody read her mind, "I know, it's a lot for just me, right? My manager insisted on it," Cody shook her head and smiled.

"Are you a famous person?" Kelsey asked, then realized how absurd she sounded, swallowing hard.

"I mean, technically, yes," Cody said, not seeming to find the verbiage demeaning or childish. Instead, Kelsey only sensed relaxed warmth emanating from her voice and body language, putting her slightly more at ease. "That's why I'm staying here. I'm part of this convention going on down the street. I make YouTube videos. Mainly commentary stuff."

"Oh yeah, I watch that stuff sometimes."

"Just not me, ever?" Cody asked, her eyes narrowing.

Kelsey shrugged, "No, sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine." Cody pretended to sniff, taking another sip.

Kelsey said something and then instantly regretted it, "Why'd you invite me up here?"

Cody paused lying her arm on top of the back of the couch. "I invited you?"

"I mean, basically," Kelsey said, voice wavering.

"I told you my first name, told you I was lonely, then reminded you of my room number."

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed.

Cody laughed. "And you took 'I should go up there!' away from that?" Suddenly the smile faded from Cody's face and Kelsey felt her stomach drop.

After a few seconds of terrible silence, Kelsey spoke, her throat tightening and lowering her voice, "You want me to go, then?" She asked.

Cody leaned forward, eyes holding onto Kelsey's with shameless intensity. "Fuck no."

Kelsey was briefly stunned, but soon it was like she was never scared, never uncertain. Suddenly she was herself, within her body, feeling and enjoying the shivering of every nerve ending. She found herself leaning in and joining her lips with Cody's. The sheer unexpectedness of everything—back to when Kelsey had first realized how beautiful the girl was who'd walked up to the counter—tinged every shift and touch with electricity.

Kelsey felt dazed with hormones and desire as she was taken by the hand over to the bed. Cody kissed her collar and shoulders, taking off her t-shirt; Kelsey wasn't wearing a bra. Then she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Kelsey's jeans, before tugging them down and sinking onto her knees as she got them to Kelsey's ankles. Then Cody sighed as she saw the laces on Kelsey's tennis shoes. Laughing, realizing the issue, Kelsey helped Cody by lifting her feet and kicking once each shoe was loosened enough. Then the jeans were pulled swiftly off, Cody chucking them hard down the other side of the room, almost hitting the generic painting of a sailboat on the wall.

"Careful," Kelsey said, looking down as she tried to casually brace herself on the footboard. "This is my place of employment."

In response, Cody held onto Kelsey around her hips and slowly licked from the side of her knee up to the top of her inner thigh, maintaining eye contact all the while. Kelsey let out a sweet grunt of frustration, making Cody laugh. Kelsey's eyes closed and jaw dropped as Cody's tongue teased her through the fabric of her underwear. Somehow, her feet managed to slide forward on the carpet and she started to fall, her and Cody's faces almost colliding if not for Kelsey using all her arm strength to reactively regain control of her motion and stop herself.

"Maybe you should get on the bed," Cody suggested, smirking, eyes dancing with silent humor.

Kelsey tried not to make a big deal about it as she got on the bed and scooted herself backwards onto the pillows.

"Wow. So this is what it feels like to be a famous YouTuber." Kelsey folded her arms behind her head and saw in the bottom of her vision as Cody mounted the bed and crawled slowly to be on top of her. They started to make out again, and Cody's hands made quick work of removing Kelsey's underwear, her fingers feeling around Kelsey's flesh for the wetness she'd already tasted was there before.

"Fuck you're perfect," Cody said, sweat clinging the small curls near her hairline to her forehead. She hungrily kissed down Kelsey's torso, unable to restrain her lips and tongue once she arrived between Kelsey's thighs. Kelsey gripped Cody's hair and felt her back arch suddenly; she tried and failed to hold in her moans and her face screwed up with the pleasure.

Normally it wasn't this easy for a stranger to make Kelsey come so intensely, but Cody seemed to have a lot of experience, or at least good intuition, and before Kelsey knew it, her body was convulsing, thighs clamping around Cody's face, feet pressing and sliding down Cody's back. Cody didn't stop licking until Kelsey was all cleaned up, slowly coming up the bed and flopping down beside her.

Kelsey, far too exhausted to follow through on the offer, made it anyway, "Want me to do you?"

"Naw, I'm good. But I wouldn't say no if you wanted to be my small spoon."

"Okay," Kelsey said, shifting into position. Cody, pleased with how the night had unfolded, wrapped her body around Kelsey's from behind.

***

Kelsey was at the desk, just finishing up with checking someone in, when a familiar face came over pulling their rolling suitcase behind them.

"Hi," Cody said.

"Hi." Kelsey was momentarily lost, pulled back by her voice into the memories of the brief yet explosive encounter of last night. "So you're going to that convention today?"

"Yeah, and then I'm going home."

"Ah. Well, I hope you enjoyed your stay with us and that you consider staying with us again."

Cody feigned hesitant scrutiny, looking around the lobby. "Eh. Maybe."

After going through the normal procedure on the computer, "Alright, you're all checked out," Kelsey said.

Cody nodded, standing still like she was never going to move. Then she put a piece of paper on the counter, and said, "Some weirdo left this creepy note in the microwave. I thought it would be best to bring it to your attention."

"Oh weird," Kelsey said, unfolding it to see ten digits in messy scrawl. She refolded the paper and tucked it into her pants pocket. "I'll let my manager know right away."

They exchanged a final look, a final smile, and then Cody was gone. Kelsey looked around making sure no one behind the desk was looking before doing a small dance of excitement, trying to relieve the tension bursting inside her.


End file.
